The use of paired row for row openers are known when it is desirable to place two rows of seed and a row of fertiliser parallel to one another trailing a single furrowing element. A typical arrangement of a paired row opener includes a knife to produce a deep narrow furrow and separate wings spaced in the direction of travel and laterally outward in relation to the knife for widening the furrow to position a pair of seeded rows along opposing sides of the furrow.
One example of a paired row furrow opener having a knife and wings is disclosed in Canadian Patent 2,432,272 in which the knife, the wings and a deflector for splitting the seed into a paired row are separable together from a body of the opener which is mounted on the implement shank of a cultivator. A central chamber above the deflector, where the seed is split into the paired rows, is positioned rearwardly of the wing portions so that the central chamber is open to the sides and bottom of the tip body. In some wet conditions, it is possible for mud to enter into the central chamber from the sides and from below the wings so as to cause some plugging of the seed intended to be dispensed in paired rows therefrom.